Imagine Me & You
by ranmaxakanee
Summary: The time has come when Ranma and Akane must marry. Will it turn out just like the last attempted wedding? Or will it be their happily ever after? Ra/Ak.


_**Disclaimer- **I'm tired of writing different disclaimers. They belong to Takahashi dammit._

_I know I should be writing on "The Deepest Feeling" but I don't wanna! So here's a new story..._

**Imagine Me & You**

By Lorerom1218

**Chapter 1- Plans are Set**

"WHAT?!" They both screamed in unison.

And they had all the right to. Ranma and Akane were to marry in less than two weeks.

The dojo was dead quiet, but the tension was unbearable. Ranma and Akane couldn't even look at one another, what the hell were their parents saying? They'd have to marry… _soon_, and this time it was for real.

"That's right son" stated Soun, slowly placing his cup of tea on the floor of the dojo. "I'm afraid we cannot wait any longer, seeing as your father is growing so old so quickly…"

"Was that necessary Tendo?" Asked Genma, glaring at his old friend, while Soun simply ignored the comment and continued. "Ranma, Akane, you two must carry on the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts as soon as possible."

"You've got to be kidding me! What about what I want?" The youngest Tendo asked.

"She's right!" Ranma joined in the argument. "Who'd want to marry a tomboy like he--0omhp"  
He couldn't continue, as he found Akane's fist buried in his face.

"Nobody asked for _your_ opinion, Ranma"

"I'm afraid he's right" Nodoka added. "There really is no point on waiting any longer."

Oh great. Now there were three instead of two. The blue-haired girl and the pigtailed boy glared at one another and then stormed off in different directions.

_Someone just shoot me know._ They both thought in unison.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Punch. Punch. Duck.

Hit. Kick. Duck.

One more punch and Genma flew out to the garden. Ranma was _pissed_.

He sat down Indian-style on the floor of the dojo, instead of helping his father who was already seeing stars, and was shortly aided by Nodoka.

And here he thought training would get the stupid wedding of his mind. What a dumb plan.

Didn't these idiots get it? They had already tried to marry them once, and that didn't turn out very well. They were nineteen years old for God's sake! Didn't they get a saying on _who_ they wanted to marry, when and where..?

Well, he never really imagined himself with no one else but Akane. He didn't know why, but ever since that marriage crap came up he'd always pictured his future with her. Marrying someone else would just feel so…_weird_.

But then again, that was just him. Akane never really touched the topic, so as unfair as it felt to Ranma, it probably felt the same, or even worse to Akane. Her words suddenly came to mind.

_You've got to be kidding me! What about what I want?_

Feh. Maybe all this time she really didn't want to marry him after all.

Wait, why should he care? He didn't! She could marry whoever she wanted! Of course he didn't care.

_Not at all._

Damn it, who the hell did she want to marry then? Maybe Ryoga, Shinnosuke, Gosunkugi, Kuno… hell, maybe even Dr. Tofu. Was it that she never took him into consideration? Did she really hate their engagement that much?

No. No way! Akane was _his_, he had said it before in Togenkyo, then in Ryugensawa, and he'd say it again now. The tomboy was his. Besides, it wasn't like anyone could resist such a stud like him!

Yup. Akane was going to marry **him**.

Hey, everything turned out easier than he would have thought. He mentally cheered for himself and happily walked up the stairs to his room. He deserved a little nap after such an eventful evening.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Akane buried her head deeper into her pillow. What the hell were their idiotic fathers thinking? Marriage? _Now_? At least she wanted to wait until high school was over.

She knew that they would have to marry eventually, but this was just so sudden! Besides, who would ever want to marry a perv like him?

She sighed. There was no use on insulting him. It wasn't going to change the fact that Ranma hated their engagement.

"_She's right! Who'd want to marry a tomboy like he--0omhp"_

Yeah, like hitting him would stop him from saying what he was going to say.

And he was not to blame; the pervert had other 3 beautiful girls after him that were just as talented, if not more than herself. Whatever made her think he'd pick her out of the bunch? They could _cook_ for a change, and it was once said that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach right?

Well she had definitely lost there.

Unlike Ranma, Akane had admitted to herself that she cared about him long ago. She cared…_a lot_. Hell, she loved him, and that's what made her different from the other girls, she truly loved him.

She didn't want him for herself; she wanted him to be with whoever he wanted to be. After years of denial, she found out that saying she wasn't jealous when Ukyo glomped him, and that she didn't care about him and Shampoo in the shower wasn't helping at all. It wasn't going to help her get over him, let alone forget him. Well she admitted it. She, too, had fallen in love with Ranma "The Lady Killer" Saotome, just like half of the female population in Nerima.

The one thing she couldn't believe was that Ranma really loved someone else. After all they had been through, after all the pain, the laughs, the good and the bad…

Maybe he really didn't want to marry her after all.

That was it. She was going to be the better person for once. Akane _refused_ to marry Ranma if he didn't love her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"But you must! Akane, if you love your father you'll marry Ranma and carry on the dojo!"

Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane were gathered around the table, just like in the old times before a certain pigtailed redhead and a panda showed up. They were practically alone in the house, since Genma had been knocked out so badly Nodoka had to take him to Dr. Tofu's, and Ranma… well he was just dead asleep upstairs.

That jerk. How could he sleep at a time like this?

"I do love you dad! I just don't think this is a good idea…" Akane protested.

"Oh, my sorrow! And here I was just asking you to do a tiny favor for your father! After I raised you and your sisters all by myself! After I've given you everything… oooh…."

"Oh, is that so…?" Akane's face switched from one of worry to one of annoyance. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't really manipulate…_anyone_.

"Oh Akane, you break your father's heart" Soun was crying waterfalls by now. Akane always hated that about her dad, that he always made a huge deal out of _everything_.

"Dad, I'm sorry! But it's just that I don't want to marry Ranma if he doesn't--"

"Are you saying you _**don't**_ want to marry Ranma?" Asked Kasumi with a hurtful expression.

"I didn't say that Kasumi! I meant that I--"

"So then you _**do**_ want to marry him!" Nabiki interrupted in a mocking tone, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Ugh shut up Nabiki! Just listen!"

"No, you listen Akane" Soun placed the cup of tea soundly on the table, which caused all three girls to turn and face their father. "Even though it would destroy me inside, if you don't want to marry Ranma, that's fine."

"Really?" asked the youngest Tendo. As much as she hated to hear those words, Ranma would just scream in joy when he heard the news.

"Yes" he continued. His seriousness had the three stunned, especially because the tears were absolutely gone by now. "I had only kept the promise to carry on the school because I thought after such a long time, you would have grown fond of Ranma…"

"But I never said--"

"Apparently, I was wrong. But Akane, I _am_ your dad, and there's nothing I won't sacrifice for my girls. _However_, if there's no marriage, I don't see why Genma, his wife and son would have to stay here any longer. I'm afraid they will have to find some other place to live."

_**A/N: **__And so it begins…._


End file.
